


Hold On, I Still Want You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Being a better man, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Bringing a relationship back together, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, FP Jones II tries, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones feeling guilty, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fixing a Family, Fixing a Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Freezing, Fresh New Start, Gay Jughead Jones, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Guilt, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hanging Yourself, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Deserves Better, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Moving Back In, Moving In Together, Poison Leaves, Poisonous Leaves, Poisonous Plant, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rashes, Second Chances, Sick Jughead Jones, Sins, Sins are fake!!!!, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swollen Vocal Cords, The Black Hood, Worried FP Jones II, blisters, cuteness, falice - Freeform, freezer - Freeform, new start, no bughead, poison plant, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: To everyone Jug seemed fine even with his dad's drinking and him letting Jug down all the time. But on the Inside he Is a mess. He starts trying to commit suicide. Kevin rushes Jug to hospital and Fred tells FP what happened and why It's all FP's fault. It hits FP hard and from that moment he really does shape up his act and becomes the dad he always wanted to be putting his boy's depression, worries, and lost feelings behind him. Behind both of them. But(Season Jump) The Black Hood hasn't forgiven FP for his "sins" Including for his affair with The Black Hood's wife and ends up kidnapping Jug. Betty tells her mom and FP she KNOWS Hal Is The Black Hood and three of them work together to try to save Jug. But to The Black Hood Jug Is just as much as a "sinner" as his dad and they must save Jug before It's too late. FP must save his baby boy before It's too late!
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Hal Cooper, Jughead Jones & The Black Hood, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hold On, I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: No Bughead. But Betty and Jughead are still best friends.

Jughead survived years with by himself without his dad and with his dad’s behavior. But that’s only what other people thought; It wasn’t true. On the Inside his situation with his dad was hurting him! Destroying him! Damaging him more than he ever thought he could be damaged! It was only a matter of time before all of that caught up to him and sent him over the edge! And tonight was that night! He just secretly moved Into a janitor’s closet at the high school after having to leave the closing Twilight Drive-In. But he had enough of losing his family and his homes! He decided there was only one place he was better off living, Heaven, maybe even Hell. Maybe on Earth but as a ghost. He decided he wanted to show everyone who hated him that he was gone. He wanted to show the people who actually loved him that they were better off without him. Jughead snuck Into a room where he knew there would be rope and chairs, snuck out of the school and to Fox Forrest. He made himself a noose, stood on the chair, put the noose around his neck, and kicked the chair away. Eventually he passed out. Not long after he passed out Kevin saw him during his night jogging and cruising. 

Kevin: Jughead!

He quickly ran over and untied the rope causing Jughead to drop hard to the ground. He felt for a pulse. He felt one but It was faint.

Kevin: Hang on! I’m calling my dad!(Took out his cell phone)

He called his house

Kevin: Dad! I’m In Fox Forrest! I found Jughead Jones! He hung himself! He’s alive but unconscious! 

Sheriff Keller: Take him to the road! I’ll be there as soon as I can! 

As soon as Tom hung up Kevin carried Jughead to the road then texted Archie and Betty what was going on. As soon as Sheriff Keller picked them up he rushed to the hospital. Not long after Jughead was put In a room Betty ran In with her mom and Archie with his dad.

Betty: What happened?!

Kevin: I found him In Fox Forrest. He hung himself!

Sheriff Keller: He’s alive. I don’t know how long he was there before Kev found him. But there Is big bruises on his neck and the doctors said his vocal cords are swollen. I already called-

FP rushed over

FP: Where Is he?!

Sheriff Keller: I’m sure you’ll be able to see him soon FP

Fred: Before you do I need to talk to you, privately

FP followed Fred till they were In the parking lot

Fred: I’m not going to sugar coat this FP. All the years of you hurting and letting Jughead down has finally caught up to him FP. All of this Is your fault. You need to change and start letting your son be your top priority and start worrying and caring about him more before you lose him to a gravestone. Before everyone loses him to a gravestone.

Tears filled FP’s eyes. He knew Fred was right, Fred was right about all of It. With FP’s heart hurting and filled to the brim with guilt all he could do Is nod yes and wipe his tears. They went back Inside and over to Archie, his friends, and Sheriff Keller.

Sheriff Keller: A doctor just talked to us. There Is a doctor still looking him over. But they are allowing people In the room.

Fred: I’m sorry FP, but I think you should go after Archie and I

FP gave a sad nod. Fred and Archie walked Into Jughead’s room to see a doctor gently touching Jughead’s neck.

The doctor: I know, I know It’s a little tender. I want you to repeat after me. Okay? “My name Is Jughead Jones, I live In Riverdale.”

Jughead: My-(Rasped)

The doctor: It’s okay, take your time. You have some swelling In your vocal cords.

Jughead: Myyy…. Names…. Jughead…. Jones…. I…. I live In Riverdale(Rasped)

The doctor: Good job. I think you’ll be okay to talk. Just take It easy.

The doctor left

Fred: How do you feel Jug?

Jughead looked away shamefully

Jughead: Like I left a job unfinished 

Fred: Jug, we can’t even Imagine what you’re going through. But you have people that love you. And truthfully, I just talked to your dad. There Is pain In his eyes and I know he feels guilty as hell. I’m not condoning what you did. But It was a wakeup call for your dad. I really think you should give him another chance and go back In and live with him. But please, If It doesn’t work out Instead of taking your life come life with us.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes as he nodded yes

Fred: Okay, we’re going to go get your dad

The Andrew men walked out and Into the lobby

Fred: He’s ready for you. Be gently with him FP, please. Please don’t break him anymore then he already Is.

FP nodded yes and walked away. He slowly walked Into the room.

FP: How does your throat feel?

Jughead: Sore. Just like my heart.

FP: I know son. I know I hurt you. But Fred’s right Jug! I’m done! No more! I understand If you don’t believe me right now. But we’ll take our time and take things slow. Tomorrow you’ll stay home from school, recover, and move back In with me. The next day while you’re at school I’ll look for a job. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes but soon dozed off. In the morning FP took Jughead to the trailer after he picked up his stuff from the janitor’s closet.

FP: You go ahead and move Into the bedroom. I’ll take the couch now.

Jughead: Dad I-

FP: It’s okay Jug, really. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?

Jughead: I was going to put lotion on my neck to help soothe It.

FP: Of course

Jughead sat on the couch

FP: Here you go(Put a bottle of lotion on the coffee table)

But as soon Jughead lifted his right arm to apply the lotion something was Irritating him. FP noticed. Then he noticed Jughead’s right arm.

FP: Jughead, let me see your arm

He sat down next to him and gently grabbed his son’s arm. He started noticing rashes and some small blisters. FP sighed.

FP: I think you brushed up against some kind of poisonous plant when you were In Fox Forrest last night. Let me do the lotion, you just sit and relax. I’m going to take off your shirt.

He took off Jughead’s shirt then applied lotion to his arm. When he was done with his boy’s arm he started doing the front and back of his neck causing Jughead to sigh relaxingly. Knowing how this made Jughead feel SO GOOD and wanting to continue to help his son he went lower and started massaging his boy’s back causing Jughead to sigh even more relaxingly and happily as his head fell back on his dad’s left shoulder.

FP: If this helps you I will do this every day until your arm and neck Is better. Hell, I’ll do It sometimes just to help you and relax you period. I know It’s going to take a little bit to fix our relationship. But I want badly for us to be a real father and son. I…. I love you Jug. I truly do.

Eventually Jughead dozed off on the couch. As Jughead slept FP washed his hands and called Sheriff Keller. Just to warn him In case Kevin caught It too. The next day as Jughead was at school FP got a job at Pops. Meanwhile In the student lounge at Riverdale High.

Archie: How’s It going with your dad now Jug?

Jughead: Right now It’s…. It’s better…. Better than It has been In a long time.

Kevin ran In with Betty

Kevin: Jug! Are you okay?! You scared me to death finding you like that!

Jughead: I’m okay now Kevin. Things are going to be okay now. 

Betty: Well, your neck Is looking better

Archie: Yeah, your voice Is back too

Kevin: How’s your arm? My dad checked me after your dad called him. Luckily, I didn’t have anything too.

Jughead: That’s going to take a little more time. But my dad’s been helping me with It.

Betty: Well, I know something else that might help you. Even If you just have to use one hand. Archie told me how much you love writing and reading. How much you love writing stories. I want you to start joining me In writing for the Blue and Gold.

Jughead smiled

Jughead: I could really use something like that In my life. I accept. Kevin, before class starts I need to talk to you privately. 

Kevin: Sure thing Jug

Jughead took him to a hallway

Jughead: With my new confidence In my dad I’m finally ready to admit something to myself. I almost died two nights ago. I want to confess this before It’s too late. No one knows I’m gay, not even my family. And I have known since middle school not only you were gay too. But that I am also Into you-

Kevin smashed his lips onto Jughead’s

Jughead: Wow, before we take this relationship any further I need to know that you support and don’t judge The Serpents.

Kevin: Don’t worry, my dad may believe they’re bad but I don’t. And I don’t think my dad likes you or trusts you. But I don’t care!

Jughead: Good! Hey, thanks for an amazing way to start off my school day.

Kevin: Less talking more touching Jones

They made out. Once school was done Jughead eagerly walked Into the trailer ready for his dad to rub lotion on his arm. Ready for an excuse for his dad to give him a massage. FP saw the eager look on his boy’s face and laughed.

FP: I supposed I should get started otherwise you’re going to have a fit huh?(Laughed)

Jughead: How was your first day of work dad?

FP: Not bad Jug

FP: Now, sit down before you have a heart attack from your excitement!(Laughed)

Jughead grinned as he sat down. FP got started with Jughead’s arm right away. But Jughead looked confused as not only his dad didn’t take off his shirt but walked Into the kitchen and washed his hands. FP was laughing hard when he walked back Into the living room.

FP: You should see the look on your face! Since today was my first day at work I got us some food from there.

He took out two Pops bags he was hiding behind the wall of the kitchen.

FP: Surprise! I work at your favorite food place! 

FP: I will get to your massage I promise! I just had to see the look on your face when I walked away! I don’t want to give you massage while you’re eating! You won’t even be able to eat or you’ll choke! I want you to eat supper before you get too relaxed kiddo!(Still laughing hard)

Jughead happily dug Into his two cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate milkshake.

FP: See! Told you that would make you happy too!(Laughed)

The minute they were done eating FP took off his boy’s shirt and put lotion on his hands.

Jughead: Wait dad…. Before we get started I need to…. Talk to you about something.

FP: What’s wrong kid?

Jughead: I started dating someone today whose dad doesn’t like me. Who never liked me. And because he doesn’t like Serpents you probably don’t like the dad either.

FP: Who Is It boy?

Jughead sighed

Jughead: Kevin Keller-

FP: Sheriff Keller’s kid

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Son, you have the right to date whoever you’re Into and whoever Is Into back. I would never dare stop you from dating someone over the fact of their parent being a discriminating bully. If Kevin supports The Serpents I approve.

Jughead: He does. I asked him about It before we started anything.

FP: Good. Now that you got that off of your chest let me help you relax.

Jughead sighed happily and relaxingly as he dad finally began the massage. His dad gently kissed his forehead as his head fell on his dad’s left shoulder. While Jughead told his dad about his boyfriend Kevin could not bring himself to do the same. He knew how his dad would react and the kind of things he would say. All Kevin could do Is hope someday his dad would see the truth about The Serpents. But It was a miracle, by next year he did. But the next year his dad was fired as sheriff and was replaced by a different man who didn’t like Serpents. Thanks to one of Jughead’s best friends named Fangs getting accused of murder he was now In the hospital. As Jughead took care of some Serpent stuff Betty was home alone when she soon received a phone call.

Betty: Hello?

FP: Betty, It’s Jughead’s dad. Is Jug with you?

Betty: No, sorry Mr. Jones

FP: Listen Betty, they just brought your old man Is. He’s bleeding pretty badly. You want me to check on him?

Betty: No. I’ll be there soon. Thank you Mr. Jones.

They hung up. Betty headed straight to the hospital and to her dad’s room. But he was gone and DR. Masters was lying dead on the bed. Soon Betty’s phone rang.

Betty: You killed DR. Masters!

The Black Hood: He asked too many questions. I have a friend of yours Betty, Jughead Jones. He and his dad are sinners! All The Serpents are! If you want to save him come back to the abandoned house at Fox Forrest alone. If you tell his dad or anyone else I’ll slit his throat and let him bleed to death. Come alone, or your school paper partner will pay the price.

He hung up as a tear went down her right cheek. She heard what her dad said. But she had to get help. She had to tell FP and her mom. She quickly ran Into the lobby where FP was.

Betty: Mr. Jones! The Black Hood, he has Jughead!

FP: What?!

Meanwhile Jughead woke up In a freezer In only his boxers. He desperately to open the freezer door. But he could tell that the door was lock causing him to start crying.

Jughead: No! Let me out! Please! Let me out!(Cried)

He screamed and sobbed as the freezer was tipped over. He screamed and sobbed louder as a knife kept stabbing through the freezer walls. He cried out as one stab hit his right arm then another hit his left hip. Then another went through his left hand. He laid on the freezer floor sobbing as the stabbing finally stopped. 

Jughead: Somebody help me!(Sobbed)

Meanwhile Betty, Alice, and FP found a note on FP’s coffee table. A note that said “Your sinful son may have forgiven you for all of your sins, both past and current. Like being a drunk jobless terrible father for years. But I haven’t. Not to mention you have been dating and sleeping with a married women. The Jones men are sinners and your son will pay for both your sins and his owns.” After Betty told them everything the note made sense. 

Alice: Betty, you should know, the married women…. Is me. FP and I dated In high school and we still love each other. You should also know, I was pregnant In high school and you and Jughead share a brother. FP and I were hoping to move In together this year and be one big family. Even find Charles, your brother. But first we need to take care of your other brother. Let’s get to this cabin and save Jughead!

FP: We’re going to get Sweet Pea and Toni’s help! I think It’s time you started being a Serpent again Alice. Be my Serpent Queen.

Alice: Yes, It’s time. And I am proud to start calling you a Serpent too Betty! Come on, let’s go!

Just as they were about to leave Archie and Fred were standing by the door along with Kevin and his dad.

Archie: The Black Hood was just In our house. We came to make sure you’re okay.

Alice: Wait, there’s two of them?! 

Fred: What do you mean two of them Alice?

Betty: The Black Hood called me plus left us a note. He kidnapped Jughead! 

Kevin: That’s why he hasn’t been answering my calls or texts! We have to save him!

FP: You for can come with us! We think we know where they are! Come on!

The seven of them took off to go get Sweet Pea and Toni. When they all got to the cabin The Black Hood standing outside In front of the cabin door.

Alice: Take off that stupid hood Hal! FP and I know It’s you! Betty knows It’s you!

Hal took off the hood

Hal: You were supposed to come alone Betty

Archie: Why?! So you can kill her too?!

Hal: I see you are embracing The Serpent life again Alice. You’re embracing the life of a sinner. Tell me Tom, with your son dating a Serpent are you going to let him become a Serpent too?

Tom: If he wants, yes!

Hal: You know, I was the one who broke Into your house and stole all the stuff from your board last year. I should have waited there that night and slaughtered your son! Or maybe I should be thanking him. He made It so easy for me to kill Midge Klump! 

Kevin: You bastard!(Screamed angrily)

Tom held his son back so he doesn’t do anything

Hal: Now If you’ll excuse me, I have a little Serpent to finish off.

Everyone ran to the cabin as Hal shut the door; locking It. Without hesitation Sweet Pea broke a window and jumped Inside. Everyone heard gun shots fearing the worse. But then Sweet Pea opened the door. They saw Hal lying dead on the floor. 

Sweet Pea: I’m wearing a protective vest too, remember? Let’s find Jug!

Jughead was still pounding on the freezer and sobbing.

Jughead: Help me!

But soon he lost energy and went limp. He was freezing.

Sweet Pea: I can hear him! Come on!

They ran Into the second bedroom

Alice: The freezer! 

Betty: Jug! Can you hear us?!

Fred: We need to open this now!

He smashed the lock off with his bat and quickly got the door open. Jughead’s eyes were open, but he was shivering violently and unresponsive. Sweet Pea quickly picked him up Into his arms.

Sweet Pea: Jug?! Can you hear me?!

Kevin: He’s freezing!

FP: I need to get him home! Give him to me Sweet Pea!

Sweet Pea gently put Jughead In FP’s arms. FP quickly took off his Serpent jacket and wrapped the freezing boy In It tight.

FP: Hang on baby boy! I got you!(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

As soon as Alice took FP and Jughead to The Cooper house FP rushed Jughead to Polly’s old room. He took care of the wounds then he quickly got In the bed with him; bundling him with blankets and holding him close. He started continuously rubbing and massaging his back and shoulders trying to warm him up.

FP: I got you Juggie. You’ll be okay now. I’ll warm you up, you’ll get warm soon. 

He left a long kiss on his forehead. Alice walked In hearing Jughead’s whimpers.

Alice: How Is he doing?

FP: He’s so cold. He won’t open his eyes.

Alice: You take care of him. In the morning I’m taking some of The Serpents to find Charles. Good night.

FP: Good night Alice

She walked out

FP: Good night baby. I love you, so much(Said Into his hair)

In the morning as FP and Jughead slept soundly Sweet Pea and Fangs helped Alice track down Charles as Toni and other Serpents helped turn the basement Into a bedroom. When FP woke up It was 11AM.

FP: Oh sweetheart, you’re still so cold(Said sadly as he gently rubbed Jughead’s face)

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Stay here, I’ll be right back

He went downstairs to see Alice sitting on the couch with a blond man.

Alice: I was wondering when you would wake up. Someone’s been waiting to meet you.

Charles: Hey dad

FP: We’ll catch up soon, I promise. Right now I have to take care of-

Charles: My brother. Mom told me. And she told me what happened. I understand.

FP brought Jughead chicken noodle soup. But his boy was so cold and so weak he could not feed himself. FP had to feed the soup to him. Although Jughead slowly took the soup he had yet to open his eyes since the Incident. FP could tell If Jughead wasn’t sick now he would be soon. Meanwhile there was a knock on the door causing Betty to open It. It was Kevin, his dad, Archie, his dad, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.

Betty: Fangs, Mr. Jones and Jughead will be happy to know you’re alive.

Kevin: I came to see how my boyfriend Is doing. We all came to see how Jug Is doing.

Betty: From what I seen and heard, not good. He hasn’t opened his eyes, he’s too weak to move or feed himself, and he’s still freezing. If he’s not sick now he will be soon. He’s really not up for visitors.

At 3PM FP left Jughead’s room to put the dish In the kitchen Jughead slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was frozen but he also felt like he was on fire. His head hurts to the point where he can barely keep his eyes open, every Inch of his limbs are sore, and his coughs are congested and are too much for his chest. The smell of supper coming from downstairs take over his senses and It's all just too much. His legs are wobbly and unbalanced and his whole body Is frozen and unable to move. He forces himself to fall off the bed and crawl to his bathroom. Just as the bile scraping his throat pours out, he opens the toilet lid and empty his contents Into It. For hours It seems like he’s still throwing up and his head pounds like hammers are beating every Inch of It. After a while, he just continues to cough up bile and his raw throat just begs for It to all end. When he’s done, he flushes the toilet and leans up against the bathtub. Tears lined his eyes and he feels like he’s going to die. 

FP: Oh sweetheart, I knew this was going to happen. You’re just too frozen, too sick.(Said sadly)

The voice makes him jump which sends even more pain through his body. He looks up to see his dad giving him a concerned and sad look. FP gently picked him up Into his arms and laid him back In his bed. Lying down does loads of help with the dizziness that he had, but not much else. His head pounds with hammers and nails. His dad leaves then comes back with a warm compress and a thermometer. He sticks It In his mouth and waits for the read. Finally, he pulls It out and his expression tenses. 

FP: 70.6

He lays the compress on his forehead. A fit of violent coughs wracks Jughead’s entire body.

FP: Oh Jug(Said sadly)

He sits his boy upright and rubs his back until the coughing fit subdues. He starts rubbing small circles on his shoulder and a look of worry paints his face. FP didn’t know what to do right now, his boy was freezing cold but he was also blazing hot. His body fighting too hard to warm him up but It was not helping his sickness. But he decided he’ll deal with the warmth later. He was worried If he didn’t warm the Inside of his boy’s body he would go Into shock or get worse. He had to help the body fight less to get warm. If he gets too warm he can heal that later. FP massages Jughead's temples. Instantly, Jughead relaxes. His breaths slow and become steadier and tears stop falling. FP keeps massaging his temples. Then he hands Jughead the water and pills.

FP: Take these Jug, please

FP helps his son take the pills. Jughead had gotten extremely pale and was leaning heavily up against his dad. He then starts coughing, a horrible timbre sounding cough that even sends convulses through his body. FP rubs his back until the fit has passed. 

Jughead: I’m so tired. So dizzy.(Whined)

FP: I know sweetheart, I know.

He gently kissed his forehead as he gently laid him back down. He started massaging his boy’s shoulders and chest causing him to doze back off within minutes. 

FP: You’re going to be okay baby boy. You will get better soon.

When Jughead woke up again In the morning he was no longer freezing. But he was still blazing hot and was now sweating and wheezing and gasping. Now, FP didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to risk making him freezing again. This was a job for professionals. He did a good at getting the cold out of him. But his son’s body still needed to get back to the right temperature.

FP: Okay Juggie, I’m calling an ambulance. I think I should have brought you to the hospital In the first place.

As soon as the ambulance arrived FP rushed his boy Inside and they took off. It hadn’t taken Jughead that long to fall Into a more comfortable sleep once they had him situated. And FP hadn’t moved from the provided plastic chair. He just kept an eye on him, careful and vigilant. Guarding. That’s where he was still, watching over his baby Intently and paying close attention. He sounds better now that being hooked up to the oxygen tank was taking the extra strain off his lungs. His breathing was still thick and wet but now It’s evened out. He’s not gasping like a fish out of water anymore. There’s a gentler rhythm to the rise and fall of his chest. Jughead looked better too. His skin was back to It’s normal color. There was still some flush In his pale cheeks but was more subdued. Fred swiped some of the hair back from his boy’s face. The kid was In need of a shower but really, he needs a lot of things and an overdue shower Is the least of his problems. When FP’s done smoothing his hair down, he rests the back of his hand to Jughead’s forehead. He was still feverish and an uncomfortable heat prickles against FP’s knuckles. Soon Jughead wakes himself coughing. He snaps forward, coughs, then slumps back to the pillows coughing some more. FP scooted closer and gently squeezed his shoulder. Jughead brought a hand to his mouth, brow furrowing when his fingers find the oxygen mask. A second later and he belatedly notices the tube tethering his hand to the IV. He rolls his wrist to regard It more closely, blinking the bleariness out of his eyes. FP gave his shoulder another squeeze and helped him settle back. 

FP: How are you feeling?

Jughead: Hazy. I do not like the way this makes me sound.(Taps a finger against the mask)

FP: Well, you sound even worse without It. Trust me. 

He rubs the back of his neck, frowning tensely

FP: You were really sick— You’re still really sick Jug. 

Jughead: Betty?

FP: She's at school now. But she knows.

He flashes him a small smile. Jughead starts coughing again. It’s a pretty ugly fit and It hits hard. He looks spent by the time he reaches the end of It.

FP: You okay?

Jughead: Yeah. When do I get discharged?

FP: I don’t know. We’re not there yet.

Jughead: I don’t…I don’t even know what day It Is.(Touch of anxiety In his voice)

FP: Friday

Jughead nods as he starts coughing again. He folds forward with the tide of the fit. FP sighs sadly and rubs his back In slow circular motions, hoping to help at least a little. When the spasm dwindles away, Jughead lies back and just spends a few moments catching his breath.

FP: I know I already asked but I’m going to ask again because you freaked me out finding you In that freezer Jug. How do you feel?

The kid pauses and lifts his head a bit just to let It drop back heavily.

Jughead: Even when I’m not coughing I feel like I have to. I ache all over.

FP leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. He put some medicine In Jughead’s mouth to help with the pain and help his boy sleep. He held a cup of water up to Jughead’s mouth and forced him to drink. Jughead drank then was out once again.

FP: Feel better soon Juggie. I love you.

He gently kissed his left cheek. Two days later Jughead was completely better. In the morning FP and Jughead moved In with Alice and Betty and Alice and FP resumed their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.


End file.
